Jeremy and the Pizza Factory
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: (Anthro AU) Inspired by 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'. Jeremy Fitzgerald is poor, and lives with his single mother. But his luck changes when world famous Pizza maker Freddy Fazbear holds a contest by hiding five golden trading cards. The winners get a trip to Freddy's factory, when Jeremy finds one, he's about to discover the wonderful world of Freddy Fazbear. Rated K Plus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Five Nights at Freddy's version of 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' only Freddy is Willy Wonka and in the place of Charlie Bucket is fan favorite security guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald. So, without further ado, let's dive into the story, huh? Enjoy!**

 **-Normal POV-**

In the center of Los Angeles California, there was a large building, a factory to be precise. It was owned by one of the most famous Bear ever in the world. Freddy Fazbear, he was well known for his line of incredible tasting pizzas that tasted so much like any pizza you could order from a restaurant and have it delivered to your door. These pizzas he made were the size of a candy bar, and they could be heated up in the microwave, but those were only the 'Portable Pizza Bars' that he made. He even made regular pizzas you could buy at the supermarket as well.

One of the employees who worked in the factory itself, a red furred anthro fox wearing only brown worn out shorts, had a hook for one hand, and had an eye-patch on his right eye came into Freddy's office.

"Freddy?" he asked. Sitting in a big leather office chair was Freddy who was watching the Portable Pizza Bars being made. Freddy was an anthro brown bear that wore a black top-hat and had a black bow-tie on as well.

"Yeah, what is it, Foxy?" asked Freddy.

"The new batch of Portable Pizza Bars are done like you asked" Foxy reported with a smile and his hands behind his back.

"Alright. And where are the cards?" asked Freddy.

"Right here, sir" Foxy said pulling out five golden trading cards from his left pocket and placed them on the desk. One of them had Freddy on it, the second one had Foxy on it, the other three had Freddy's other friends on them, an anthro guitar playing bunny named Bonnie, an anthro yellow chicken with a bib on that said 'Let's Eat' on it named Chica, and a female white fox with lipstick on it's snout named Mangle.

"Thank you. I hope there weren't any problems printing them out" Freddy said looking at the cards.

"Not at all, Freddy" Foxy said proudly. Freddy then got up and cleared his throat.

"Stop the conveyor belts! It's time!" Freddy shouted. The machines paused their functions and Freddy walked down to see his small Portable Pizza Bars, delicious looking, and ready to be shipped and eaten as well. Each pizza bar was in the center of aluminum foil wrapping which was in the center of bigger paper wrapping with double sided clear tape on them.

"Are you sure about this, Freddy?" Foxy asked as he walked up to him.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life, Foxy" said Freddy. He then went to the first belt which had the first flavor of pizza on it. Freddy's pizza factory made five flavors for the Portable Pizza Bars. The first conveyor belt had pizza bars with pineapples and coconut shavings on them. Freddy called this flavor 'Foxy's Island Special'.

"Here goes card number one" Freddy said placing the golden Foxy trading card in the center of the bar. Freddy then walked over to the belt right next to it which had pizza bars with slices of ham, bacon bits, and pepperoni on them. Freddy named this one 'Chica's Meat-Lover's Spectacular'. Once Freddy placed the card that had Chica on it, he walked over to the next belt.

"Alright, card three here we go" Freddy said as he walked over to the next conveyor belt that had pizzas with olives, peppers, onions, and mushrooms as well. This flavor of pizza was 'Bonnie's Vegetarian Surprise'. The golden card that had Bonnie on the front was placed on one of them.

"Two cards left" Freddy said. The bear then went over to the fourth belt which had pizza bars with thicker crust, and red hot chili peppers on them. Freddy's title for this flavor was 'Mangle's Red Hot Chilly Pepper Crunch'. Once Freddy placed the card that had Mangle on it on one of the bars, he went over to the final conveyor belt in the very middle.

"Don't think I forgot about you" Freddy said looking at the golden card that had him on it. He placed this card on one of the bars that had nothing but cheese on it, and garlic sprinkled on the crust on the outside. Freddy loved this flavor, it was 'Freddy's Extra-Cheesy Delight'.

"That's all the cards! Resume production!" Freddy ordered. The conveyor belts then resumed moving to the next room where they would have their wrapping placed on them.

"And shall I send Marionette to place posters all around the city to let them know of the contest?" Foxy asked. Freddy then looked at his watch that said '5:44 PM' on it and then looked back up to Foxy.

"Not right now. Too early, send him out when everyone in town's asleep. They won't notice him putting up the posters and it won't cause an overnight havoc" Freddy said. Foxy nodded and replied with a 'Yes Sir' and then left the room.

Freddy then took the elevator up to the tall tower that was in the center of the factory and began watching through the window as the boxes of Portable Pizza Bars were placed in shipping trucks and were ready to be sent out to stores everywhere.

"Please let someone find these tickets" Freddy prayed to himself.

 **A/N: I know, short beginning, but it was enough to explain what was going on with Freddy. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention anthro animals and humans live together in this world. In the next chapter, we get introduced to Jeremy, the story's main protagonist, even more will come than just that too. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In the last chapter, we know of the great Freddy Fazbear and his pizza factory. Even all the types of pizzas he makes, and the golden trading cards he's placed in one of the five flavors of his 'Portable Pizza Bars'. Now, as promised, we'll get to see Jeremy in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **-Jeremy's POV-**

I watched happily from the corner store across the street from Freddy Fazbear's pizza factory while the trucks left the factory, went down separate streets, and went to deliver the pizzas that were the best thing that you could eat in the world.

My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, I'm 11 years old and a 5th grader. I have pale white skin, messy chocolate brown hair that my mom likes to tousle around, ocean blue eyes, freckles on my cheeks, I'm pretty skinny too for a kid my age. Why? Because my mom and I are poor, we lived in a small apartment that only had two bedrooms, and the living room and the kitchen were connected as well. My mom gets our food from the food bank that's open every Tuesday and Thursdays down the road from the building. Soon, I began walking the six block journey to my apartment and climbed up a long flight of stairs to the sixth floor to room 609.

"Mom, I'm home!" I said getting home and tossed my bag onto the old sofa we got at goodwill that had cat's claw marks in it that showed the padded stuffing in it.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?" My mom asked. She was a very caring woman, it was always just me and her. My dad died a year after I was born, now she had a job working as a Dishwasher at a small diner.

"It was alright. I got an A on my spelling test" I said sitting down at the coffee table and my mom came up to it holding two bowls of chicken noodle soup, which is what we have for dinner every night (also why I was skinny. My dinner every night was noodles and steamed veggies in heated chicken broth).

"You're home a little later than usual. Where were you, sweetie?" she asked me.

"I was watching the delivery trucks leave the front gates of Freddy Fazbear's pizza factory" I said. She just smiled and chuckled. My mother knew how much I loved Freddy Fazbear's pizza even though we could barely afford it, and I only got one 'Portable Pizza Bar' a year for my birthday.

"You sure love Freddy Fazbear's pizza don't you?" mom asked me. The only response I gave was a nod.

"I think you got your love of it from your father, he used to work for him you know" she told me. My eyes widened and I looked up to her.

"He did!?" I exclaimed.

"He sure did. I did too, it was how we met" she said. I can't believe it, my parents used to work for Freddy Fazbear himself, the most famous bear in the whole world known for his pizza.

"Would you like to hear some stories?" mom asked. I shook my head with a big smile before taking another spoon full of soup and consumed it.

"It all started when I was in college. I met your father in English history class, he was quite the charmer. One day we started talking after class and when I asked what he did for money, he told me he worked for Freddy Fazbear's pizza parlor" mom explained to me.

"Parlor?" I asked with a confused look.

"Yep, Freddy Fazbear started out with a single restaurant in Denver Colorado. It was sort of like Chuck E. Cheese's but was far more popular. The whole world wanted a taste of his pizza" Mom said. It was understandable, his pizza was just too good to resist.

"One day, I found myself in need of a job and your father told me that the pizza parlor was hiring new employees. I couldn't resist an opportunity to work with him, so I said yes" she continued.

"Did you get to meet him? Freddy Fazbear, I mean" I asked. She nodded smiling.

"I did. He was the most amazing bear in the entire world. He knew your father and I were in love and that's why he offered the job to me. While I worked there, I got to meet his friends, Foxy the Pirate Fox, Bonny the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy's sister, Mangle the albino fox" she told me. Wow, I can't believe mom was really an employee for him.

"That bear was a genius indeed. Did you know that one time he made giant chocolate chip cookie pizzas that he would serve to the children for dessert when they were done with their regular pizza?" she asked me.

"Woah! A large chocolate chip cookie pizza? I didn't think that was possible" I said swallowing the last of my soup.

"But Freddy Fazbear did it. Two years later when we graduated in the summer, he had decided to leave the restaurant behind and build a proper pizza factory. It was just as big as the Taj Mahal" mom said. It was really that big huh?

"Then, a year later after the factory was built, your dad proposed to me and who else married us?" she asked me rhetorically wanting me to guess. My eyes widened and stood up when I realized.

"Freddy married you and dad?" I asked. She then too got up and swooped me up into her arms. I always loved it whenever she did that.

"He sure did. And it was the happiest day of our lives. But soon, things got sad after that" she said with her look getting sadder a bit.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"You see, some other restaurant owners began to grow so jealous of Freddy that they bribed loyal employees to steal recipes from him" Mom said continuing with the story as she helped me take off my day clothes and help me into my pajamas that she got from the Goodwill. Once I brushed my teeth, she tucked me into bed and continued the story.

"Did he do anything about it?" I asked.

"He did, but it wasn't good. The thievery got so bad that one day, he fired all of his employees and announced he was closing his factory forever" she said.

"But it's open right now" I said.

"Yes, but it was closed for five years before. One day, we saw smoke coming out of the chimneys. The factory was open again, but nobody who used to work there got their job back" Mom said.

"But during those years the factory was closed, something else happened. You. You came into our lives and your dad and I never been so happy than we were at that moment you came into the world" she said. She always said the best things about me, I kinda felt embarrassed whenever she did, but she did it to show how much she really loved me.

"But then..." I was gonna say with my eyes glistening but then mom cut me off.

"Yes, your father died in a car accident. It was a tragic day and now it's just you and me against the rest of the world" my Mom said sadly sitting down on my bed and lying down next to me.

"Well, who's working there now?" I asked, curious as to who was working the factory now, when nobody else got their jobs back, not even Mom or Dad.

"Nobody knows. It's a mysterious mystery. Maybe no one will ever find out, the doors are always shut" Mom said to me.

"I want to meet him someday" I said. It was on my 'Bucket List' as older kids and grown ups liked to call the list of things they want to do before they died. I wanted to meet Freddy Fazbear.

"Maybe someday you will" Mom said before looking at the digital alarm clock we got at a yard sale.

"Alright sweetie, I believe it's time for you to go to sleep and get ready to greet the day tomorrow" she said pulling the covers over me and kissing my forehead and turning the lights off.

"Goodnight" I said gently.

"Goodnight, Jeremy" mom told me before shutting the door. I then looked to my window which had an amazing view of Freddy's pizza factory and fell asleep.

 **A/N: There you go, Jeremy has been introduced, the history of Freddy Fazbear and his amazing pizza has been revealed as well. In the next update, Jeremy's wish may finally come true when Freddy makes the announcement of his contest to the whole world! More to come in the next update. Please Review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In the last chapter, we met Jeremy, the main protagonist of the story, who's mother used to work for Freddy Fazbear, the amazing pizza manufacturer who is looked upon as a pure genius. Now in this chapter, the announcement shall be made at Freddy Fazbear's request. So, enjoy!**

 **-Normal POV-**

The time was now 11:50 at night, everyone in the city surely would have been asleep by now. A tall slender figure wearing a black spandex one-piece suit with white buttons on the front, and the leggings and arm sleeves had black and white stripes, and he had a white mask with purple lines running down the eyes, and red dots on the cheeks. This was the Marionette, one of Freddy's employees and friends.

"Alright, I've got enough posters to cover all the streets in the city" Marionette said to himself as he jumped out the window with a brown leather satchel around his shoulder and began placing posters on the power poles, bus stops, streetlights, and telephone booths. Doing front flips, back flips, and cartwheels like he was some sort of ninja.

An hour later it was now 12:45 AM and every street and corner had a poster with Freddy's announcement on them.

"There, that ought to do it" Marionette said before doing a series of front flips back to Freddy's factory and jumped on the top of a plastic dumpster lid like a trampoline back in through the window he jumped out of.

"Job well done" Marionette said before closing the window and fell down the stairs when he slipped trying to get off the windowsill.

"I'm okay!" Marionette said and the voice echoed throughout the factory walls.

 **-The Next Morning-**

Jeremy left his apartment to leave for school and saw that everyone was gathered near power poles, telephone booths, and streetlights alike.

"Huh? What's going on?" Jeremy asked himself. He then approached the nearest power pole that had about only three people surrounding it and asked a lady right next to him what was going on.

"Excuse me, ma'am? What's everyone looking at?" the brunette boy asked.

"It's a worldwide announcement from Freddy Fazbear himself" she said pointing at the poster. Jeremy looked up at the poster and read it to himself.

 **Dear People of the world,**

 **I, Freddy Fazbear have decided to allow five children, no more and no less than five to visit my pizza factory this year.**

 **Five golden trading cards have been hidden underneath the ordinary wrapping paper of five regular 'Portable Pizza Bars' these cards could be anywhere, anyone could find one, anywhere in the whole world!**

 **And in addition, one of these five children shall receive a special prize beyond anything you could ever imagine! Something no kid could ever dream of. So, whoever these five children may be, I wish them the best of luck.**

 **Until then,**

 **Freddy Fazbear.**

"No way. He's letting people into the factory?" Jeremy asked.

"Apparently so" said a man in a business suit said. The woman Jeremy talked to before shouted something out.

"What are we all waiting for!? Let's get to the convenience store! The market! Anywhere with those Portable Pizza Bars on sale!" she shouted. And everyone began running to the nearest store to try and buy Portable Pizza Bars by the arm-full. Jeremy just kept walking to school smiling with happy visions that he might be able to go into Freddy Fazbear's pizza factory.

"Wouldn't it be something to find a golden trading card and get to go into Freddy's factory?" Jeremy thought to himself. Even though he was passing by mobs of total chaos throughout the city and stores being sold out of every Portable Pizza Bar they had, even the ones in the stock rooms were being taken.

"Wow, talk about a big sale day" Jeremy said with wide eyes as he saw mobs of people running back to their homes with Portable Pizza Bars in their arms and handbags in shock at how much this golden trading card deal was causing such a rise in Freddy's pizza sales, and a public uproar as well.

When Jeremy got to school, a lot of kids were talking about the big contest to see who would get to go into the pizza factory.

"Don't you think it would be amazing to open one of those Portable Pizza Bars and find a golden trading card in it?" one blonde girl asked.

"I know Jeremy thinks it is" one ginger kid said pointing to him.

"Yeah, but the thing is, he only gets one Portable Pizza Bar a year for his birthday" the blonde girl said.

"It's his birthday on Wednesday. He's got as much a chance as anyone does" Jeremy's friend Walter said standing up for him.

"Yeah right! The kids who are gonna find those cards are the ones who can actually AFFORD to buy pizza bars everyday while Jeremy gets only one a year. He doesn't have a chance" said a redheaded girl who was very mean to Jeremy and everyone in her entire class.

"Don't listen to her, Jeremy. You've got a chance, I know it" said Hunter, another one of Jeremy's friends and Walter's cousin.

"Thanks, Hunter" Jeremy said smiling.

"Maybe not a chance to be the first one to find a card, but definitely any of the others" Hunter threw in. Jeremy chuckled and smiled at this.

"At least you're honest, Hunter" Jeremy said.

"I swear to you, that the kid who DOES find the first card is gonna be a fatty who does nothing but eat all day" the redheaded bully girl said.

"You really shouldn't bully kids based on appearance" Walter said.

"He's right you know" Jeremy added.

"Shut your trap, Fitzgerald!" she snapped, causing Jeremy to flinch and look back to the chalk board. The teacher eventually came in and spoke.

"Good morning class, let's begin today's lesson" she said.

 **A/N: chapter finished! The announcement of the golden trading cards has been announced and while Jeremy's friend think he has a shot, some redheaded bully girl just spits on him (Metaphorically) about his hopes and chances of doing so. The first and second finders of the cards will be revealed in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
